


Daddy Read Me

by kyrene



Series: His Name is Ajax [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Werewolves, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene/pseuds/kyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgin teenage daddy Stiles TW fanart. Toddlers find routine very soothing and parents find it almost necessary; especially at bedtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Read Me

  


Just a quick sketch of Ajax. Of course he has a plushie fox as a bedtime companion and a book his daddy has to read him every night.  
(The fox is “Mr Fabulous” and the book probably isn’t _“Go the Fuck to Sleep”_ but it would be hysterical if it was.)

(Let’s not kid ourselves; the book probably is _“Go the Fuck to Sleep”_ lol!)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Ajax's hair isn't always messy..... Okay, yeah, it kinda is.


End file.
